


Milk You Dry

by kokobopbixtch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Pregnancy Kink, Slapping, Spit Kink, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokobopbixtch/pseuds/kokobopbixtch
Summary: Baekhyun was in pain. His tits were sore and so full that he woke up from his sleep so many times.That night was one of them.He woke up in pain and cried in frustration when he saw his t-shirt was wet.He wanted this pain gone, then Chanyeol, his roommate came to the rescue.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Milk You Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azura_Hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Hoshi/gifts).



Baekhyun sobbed against his pillow. He was so done with this, he wanted this pain gone forever. He was done with having to wake up in the middle of the night because of the pain in his tits and the wetness in this shirt because he was leaking.

He hated this.

It was one of those days that he woke up. His roommate, Chanyeol was absent again. He didn't come back even though Baekhyun's heat was over.  
Not that Baekhyun wanted him in the room.

Baekhyun wiped his tears and removed his half wet shirt. He shivered when cold air hit his tits.

They were sore and crimson, they looked bigger than before and Baekhyun had no idea how to fix this. He couldn't even attend his classes because he was fucking leaking.

He touched his nipples and hissed at the pain. Oh how he wished someone to comfort him right now.

He touched his tits with his cold hand in order to comfort himself but it hurt more.

"Fuck it!" he sobbed.

"Baekhyun?"

He stopped crying and lifted his head in shock. He wasn’t alone in the room?

Chanyeol was here. How come he didn't hear him? Baekhyun wanted to scream.

He kept looking Chanyeol who didn't look any sleepy with his wide eyes and.. wet tits.

His red face was on fire, it was so embarassing. Humuliation hit him hard and he tried to cover his chest with a yelp. He felt like he was red from head to toe.

Chanyeol kept looking at him.

Without saying anything. He looked amused, even.

"You okay?"

Baekhyun blinked a few times, his heart was hammering in his chest. He ignored his question and he tried to cover himself more in discomfort.

It was so embarassing.

"When did you come back?" he asked instead.

Chanyeol smiled. He looked so relaxed as if his roommate wasn't leaking and naked in front of him.

He was used to see omegas naked indeed, Baekhyun thought.

"A few hours ago. You were sleeping." he said, there was a small smile in his face. Was he gonna make fun of him? Baekhyun wasn't sure.

"S-sorry, i-i'll just change." Baekhyun stuttered in shame. His face was so red, he couldn't even look at him in the eye.

Chanyeol sit on his chair. Baekhyun didn't understand why he kept staring at him.

"Why? I don't mind."

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes. What did he even mean? He was making fun of him!

"C-can you turn around.. S-so that i.. i can change."

Chanyeol hummed but didn't turn around. Baekhyun blinked a few times. He didn't understand his motive.

"I told you, you don't need to."

Baekhyun was getting angry. He huffed, ready to fight but Chanyeol stood up, he was getting closer to Baekhyun.

"You know. I can help you with that darling." he sit on his bed, with a cocky smile on his face. "In fact i'd very love to. They look exquisite."

Baekhyun gasped.

"W-What are you saying??"

Chanyeol chuckled at his red face and wide eyes.

"You know what i am saying." he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled. Baekhyun was naked once again without being able to protest.

His heart was beating so fast that he was sure Chanyeol was able to hear it.

"T-this is inappropriate."

but he couldn't give himself to say no.

"How so?" he came close to Baekhyun, "You are a young healthy omega and i am a healthy young alpha and we're friends, no? I'm just offering help, what could be wrong?"

Baekhyun blinked a few times.

He could feel his hot breath against his cheek. He wanted this so bad. His tits were still throbbing and they were in pain, what could be wrong if he was okay with helping?

Baekhyun closed his eyes when he felt Chanyeol's lips again his cheeks. He barely brushed.

"Lay down."

Baekhyun shuddered at his deep voice and laid down immediately.

He felt Chanyeol's warm hands against his chest and a low moaned escaped from his mouth. He was so warm. 

"Look at this.. So fucking pretty." he heard him whispering, "You look delicious."

Baekhyun wanted to cry.

He felt his thick finger brush his sensitive nipple. This time his moan was loud.

"They're so red, so beautiful." he grabbed both tits. "I'll make you feel good, gorgeous."

He felt hot breath against his chest first then he licked his right nipple slowly.

"Nngh- Chanyeol!"

"Yummy." he licked his milk.

It was so embarassing. Baekhyun's face was crimson red.

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol sucked his nipple a bit harsh but he didn't stop, kept sucking his red and sore nipples like it was a feast.

"Mmmh you taste divine, little one."

Baekhyun hid himself under his hands. He was so embarassed. He couldn't believe that he let his roommate suck his tits and drink his milk.

Chanyeol pulled his hands "Look at how i drink your milk." he smirked, "You're leaking like a cow."

Baekhyun gasped. It was so humuliating.

"Fuck. So delicious."

Baekhyun felt a bit better as Chanyeol kept emptying his tits full of milk. They were sore and in pain still but at least not as full as before.

Chanyeol sucked his left nipple but pinched the right one, that he just drank milk from to.

Baekhyun hold his mouth to not to scream. He wanted to close his eyes too but it was futile since he could hear the wet noises.

"I told you to look at me." Chanyeol stopped but Baekhyun shook his head. He didn't want to look, it was so embarassing.

"No?"

He felt a slap on his right tit. A silent scream left his mouth as it hurt Chanyeol slapped again when Baekhyun refused to look.

"Look at how it jiggles." he chuckled, "I'm sucking them for five minutes but they are still full of milk. You're worse than a cow, Baekkie."

Baekhyun's face was on fire. He was sure his chest and neck were also red too.

"C-Chanyeol it hurts."

"Hmm? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No! D-don't stop!"

Chanyeol kissed his sore nipple which was crimson red, "Don't tell me that you like the pain." he laughed, "What a slut."

"Who could've thought that innocent boy Baekkie likes to be treated like an animal?" he bit his skin, "You should be ashamed."

Tears were pooling in his eyes but he was also aroused. His cock twitched at his every word.

Chanyeol licked the milk going down his tummy.

"Chanyeol." he almost sobbed.

"What is it?" he nuzzled his chest. Baekhyun's heart was beating so fast.

"C-can you.. Hit it again?"

Chanyeol laughed this time.

"You want me to slap your tits? You're a slut for the pain, aren't you?"

Baekhyun sobbed but nodded his head.

Chanyeol granted his wish and slapped his titties harshly. His chest was red and aching but Baekhyun loved it. He was sure there would be bruises where Chanyeol sucked tomorrow.

"Fuck. Gorgeous." Chanyeol growled and spit on his tit before sucking his own spit mixed with milk.

Chanyeol spit a few times and licked them again. Watching Chanyeol's spit and his own milk mix was so humuliating but he was beyond aroused. He never thought he would be aroused to see someone simply spit on him.

His own milk was dripping down Chanyeol's chin.

Chanyeol wiped them with the back of his hand. Then he grabbed his both tits together and dig to lick both at the same time.

His titties weren't big but Chanyeol didn't seem to mind a bit.

"Open your mouth."

Baekhyun did it right away without thinking of question him.

Then Chanyeol sucked his tit harshly but he didn't gulp the milk. He spit Baekhyun's mouth instead. Baekhyun flushed when he tasted his own fresh milk.

"Gulp."

He gulped.

"Keep your mouth open."

Chanyeol sucked his left tit this time, pooled milk and spit Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun drank his own milk. He has never done it before and it felt absolutely dirty but he loved it

"Look at you. You like drinking your own milk, aren't you ashamed even a bit? Is this how far you will go?" he tapped his tongue.

Baekhyun moaned and sucked Chanyeol's fingers.

"What a desperate slut." he chuckled.

"I am surprised, Byun. You look so innocent." he brushed his lips to his, Baekhyun widened his eyes. Was he gonna kiss him?

He didn't. Baekhyun tried to not feel disappointed.

"Do you know how many times i wanted to ruin you?"

"How many times i wanted to ruin your innocent act?" he slapped his cheek lightly.

Baekhyun's heart was beating loudly in his chest. He felt his slick flooding down his legs.

"I just slapped you and you're leaking already." his hand wandered around his his leg.

He spared them harshly and he wiped his slick with his two fingers.

"Suck."

Baekhyun obeyed and sucked his fingers. He tasted his own slick after tasting his own milk. He felt so filthy. Chanyeol watched him licking his two fingers eagerly with an amused face.

Baekhyun wanted to pleasure him too. He wanted to satisfy him. This thought lingered in his mind while sucking his thick fingers.

Chanyeol shovered his fingers down his throat. Baekhyun wasn't expecting this, he gagged. He grabbed his tit with the other hand, made him leak more. 

"I bet you want me to fuck you." he grabbed his crotch this time. Baekhyun moaned very loudly, fingers down his throat still.

"What a pity. I don't fuck whores."

Baekhyun whimpered. He wasn’t a whore, was he? Then why did he like it when Chanyeol called him a whore?

His cock twitched whenever he called him a whore, even worse, a fucking cow.

Baekhyun froze when he felt two fingers lingering his rim. He would do anything to feel them inside.

They would stretch him nicely, they would feel so divine, he'd feel so full despite two fingers.

Baekhyun sighed without even realizing.

Chanyeol took a nipple to his mouth at the same time he insterted two fingers inside.

Baekhyun screamed.

Oh fuck.

"Mmmh." Chanyeol moaned, "You're tight down there gorgeous. So warm."

Baekhyun's heart stopped for a second at the praise. This feeling was too much. He was sucking his tits and drinking his milk and he was fucking him with two fingers. Baekhyun couldn't stand. His moans went higher and higher.

"I bet you spread your legs and warm every alpha cock you see Byun."

Baekhyun closed his eyes in shame.

"Do you let them milk you too, mommy?" he mocked him, "You feed them too?"

Baekhyun sobbed, he cried loudly but Chanyeol seemed to like it. He slapped his tit and his fingers went faster. In and out.

Chanyeol's sucking voice and wet noises coming from his pussy mixed.

"S-stop." Baekhyun moaned, his fists clenched on the sheets. "Oh my god."

Chanyeol didn't stop though. He had no mercy. He kept sucking, biting, drinking. His fingers were fast, thrusting him nicely.

He clenched on his fingers.

"Where's your cute spot, little one?"

Baekhyun tried to meet his fingers. His desperate moves made Chanyeol chuckle. He didn't care how pathetic he looked. He wanted his fingers to go deeper.

Chanyeol curled his finger inside and then found his prostate. He smiled in victory when he heard Baekhyun's scream.

"Here it is."

Then he hit there harder, caressed until his third finger was inside. Baekhyun was delirious. He didn't care how loud he was.

"C-Chanyeol. P-please."

"Please what?"

Baekhyun didn't want to say it loud. He was ashamed enough. Chanyeol didn't have any of it though. 

He stopped moving his fingers.

"No. No. D-don't! Don't stop. Please." he begged and cried. "P-please.'

"Please what?" he spitted on his tits again, a few more times but he didn't lick them. His chest was now full of spit and milk on it.

"Please slap my tits! Spit on them!"

Chanyeol granted his wish. He kept spitting on his tits, slurping and slapping them while fucking him with his three fingers.

"It feels so good." he moaned. "S-so good Yeol."

His chest doesn't feel heavy anymore but they ache a lot. His nipples burn from the bites and slaps. Baekhyun hiccuped, he felt his tummy thighten and he clenched uncontrollably around his three fingers. Oh my god, he was gonna cum from just his fingers.

Baekhyun palmed his erection, he was getting closer. Until Chanyeol hit his hand.

"No touching." 

"Just focus on my fingers and mouth baby." he buried himself his chest.

Baekhyun closed his eyes. He could feel Chanyeol's tongue twirling around his bud, his leaked milk and Chanyeol's spit was cold in his chest since they were exposed to air.

His fingers never stopped.

They had no mercy. He hit the prostate again and again.

"Nngh- Chanyeol. O-oh!" he grabbed Chanyeol's hair harshly and pulled him to himself to feel him more.

"I- i am gonna cum. P-please." he cried, "Can i cum? Nngh- it feels s-so good."

Chanyeol spit everywhere on his chest. His tit were wet with milk and spit. They were flooding down his tummy. His little pathetic cock was leaking as much as his tits. There was a little pool with his precum on his tummy.

He felt so wrecked already and Chanyeol didn't even fuck him.

He didn't fuck whores, he said. 

Chanyeol paid attention to his other tit while he curled his fingers inside. The wet noises coming from his pussy were so embarassing as well as slurping noises.

Chanyeol's grunts and little moans made him feel hot all over his body. He enjoyed his milk, he assumed.

"C-Can i cum? Please Chanyeol. I will be good. P-please."

"Cum." he hit his prostate over and over again with no mercy. 

His titties hurt when he squeezed them and hit them but that made him cum with a violent shake.

"Nngh- OH!"

He blacked out for a second.

He felt in a bliss. He didn't hear any noises at that moment. Only his little moans. He felt lost at the feeling. He never cummed this hard in his life as he remembered.

Chanyeol did this with only three fingers.

He opened his eyes. He could still feel Chanyeol's warm mouth around his sore nipple.

"Chanyeol." he squirmed.

"You're back?"

He hummed. Then Chanyeol stopped and rose in his knees. He looked at Baekhyun, his wet chest full of bruises for a few seconds.

"Gorgeous."

He pinched his bud. Baekhyun tried to stop him but he slapped his hand. 

"You don't have any idea how beautiful they look right now."

He again licked the milk that was still leaking from his tit but he didn't drink any of it. He spit all over his chest. Again and again. He didn't stop until his whole chest was wet.

Baekhyun moaned at the feeling.

"Pretty."

Baekhyun had just came, he was still shaking and he felt high. His chest was red from slaps, nipples almost purple from the rough treatment, his tummy was wet from his cum and milk. His asshole was leaking slick.

Baekhyun was dirty. Absolutely filthy.

Chanyeol looked at his dazed eyes, still shaking body and smirked. He wiped the milk in the corner of his mouth with his thumb and licked it.

Then he left him there.

Dirty, used, filthy, wet with spits, cum and milk. He stayed there, unmoving. Like a whore he was.

Baekhyun laid down there for five minutes, waiting his senses to come back to him. He felt dizzy and sleepy. The spits and milks were cold and made him shiver since he was naked too. His titties were throbbing.

He closed his eyes to sleep. Just like that.

But Chanyeol came back the moment he closed his eyes. His hands full with some snacks, a bottle of juice, and wet wipes.

"Baekhyun, don't sleep yet." he whispered, voice so tender. He sit right next to Baekhyun.

He hummed but didn't listen Chanyeol and closed his eyes again. Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun was so cute and looked so innocent despite a body so lewd.

He cleaned his cum first with wet wipes. Then his slick.

He was so tender while wiping all the spits and milk on his chest. So careful not to hurt Baekhyun since he knew he would be sensitive. 

"Baekhyun drink this, come on."

He helped Baekhyun to sit on the bed and helped him eat and drink. Then he gave him a short, Baekhyun refused to wear sweatshirt.

"M'sore." he mumbled softly. Chanyeol almost cooed at him.

"Lay down, baby." he whispered so tenderly. 

Chanyeol laid down nex to him and pulled the blanked over them.

"Do they hurt?"

He looked almost apologetic or regretful. Baekhyun's heart skipped a bit when he looked at him with worry.

"No m'fine." he was tired and his chest was throbbing, but he felt good, happy even. 

Chanyeol placed his warm hands on his chest, he caressed his titties softly. Baekhyun sighed in relief. His warm hands felt so good against his sore nipples.

"Mmmh."

"Does it feel better?"

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol came closer when he opened his eyes. His hot breath hit his face.

He closed his eyes and waited Chanyeol to kiss him. He felt his warm lips against his, very soft, tender and slowly. As if he didn't slap his tits, call him a whore, mocked him and spit on him.

This Chanyeol was soft. He was afraid of breaking him.

Chanyeol kissed him tenderly.

His hand massaged his chest slowly while kissing him. Baekhyun felt goosebumps all over his body. He came closer to Chanyeol's huge chest when he shivered because of the nice feeling he had.

Chanyeol thought he was cold and wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him.

They were now closer. Chest to chest, Chanyeol kept his hand on his titty to make him feel better, to make him forget his pain.

They kissed some, sloppy wet kisses filled the room. Baekhyun felt so good, so satiated. Ache in his chest long forgetten. Only the nice feelings.

Chanyeol pulled first. He had a soft smile on his face. Baekhyun's heart was hammering in his chest.

"You're so pretty." he kissed Baekhyun's jaw, "I could never stop looking at you, gorgeous."

Baekhyun was blushing.

"So beautiful, ethereal." he kissed chis red and hot cheeks.

"Nice full tits on display, milk leaking.. Tear stained cheeks. Fuck Baekhyun, i was ready to jump on you sweetheart. You looked so ravishing. I almost lost my damn mind."

Baekhyun whined in embrassment. Chanyeol laughed against his cheek. He licked corner of his mouth. Chanyeol was trying to make up all the harsh words he said and replace them with nice ones. Baekhyun was glad but he needed to tell him that he liked them very much.

"You taste amazing, baby. I almost cummed right i taste you, gorgeous."

Baekhyun hit his hard chest and whined.

"Chanyeol!"

He was red all over his face and neck. Chanyeol snickered.

"Just stating facts. They are the most beautiful titties i have ever seen, gorgeous."

Baekhyun hid himself to his neck. He was embarassed but felt so happy.

"Sleep now okay? You must be tired."

Baekhyun nodded and he felt a kiss at the top of his head and smiled. Chanyeol was so soft. He secured his hand in his waist and kept massaging his chest softly to ease the pain.

"Good night, beautiful. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Good night Yeollie."


End file.
